


Тот, кто всегда будет рядом

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lydia character development, Soulmates, Stiles and Lydia are very important people for each other, drabble events occur immediately after the events of the series, smarm if you know what I mean, spoilers for Episode: s03e16 Illuminated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз считает, что Лидия Мартин, действительно, очень сильно изменилась за последние пару лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кто всегда будет рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf 2014

Стайлз считает, что Лидия Мартин действительно очень сильно изменилась за последние пару лет. Прежняя высокомерная и заносчивая Лидия вряд ли бы лежала на его кровати, доверчиво прижимаясь к Стайлзу боком. Та Лидия, которая выставляла себя законченной идиоткой, только чтобы Джексон Уиттмор на её фоне казался блистательно умным, не могла бы спокойно и без излишней патетики разговаривать со Стайлзом Стилински. Да что там, та Лидия и вовсе никогда не стала бы разговаривать со Стайлзом Стилински, потому что она не только не встречалась с лузерами, но даже и общаться с ними не желала.   
Для нынешней же Лидии Мартин – в порядке вещей заскочить к Стайлзу для того, чтобы поинтересоваться его мнением насчёт поисков пропавшей девочки-койота и попутно узнать, почему все материалы на стене Стайлза соединены нитками разных цветов. А ещё нынешняя Лидия больше не глотает снотворное своей матери до полной обдолбанности, когда хочет поскорее отвлечься от очередной случившейся с ней херни. Она просто приходит к Стайлзу, подкатывается к нему под бок и крупно дрожит до тех пор, пока Стайлз не накрывает их обоих шерстяным пледом. И пусть ему самому под этим пледом ужасно жарко, он понимает, что Лидии сейчас это необходимо как воздух. Они молчат какое-то время, и через полчаса Лидия дрожит уже не так сильно.  
– Может, сделать тебе горячего чаю? – предлагает Стайлз. – Я быстро…  
– Нет, останься, – голос Лидии хрипит чуть больше, чем обычно, и Стайлз беспокоится, как бы она не простыла. Лидия обнимает его поперёк груди и прижимается ещё ближе, хотя, казалось бы, ближе уже невозможно.   
Стайлз обнимает её в ответ, а потом тихо спрашивает:  
– Как ты? Согрелась хоть немного?  
На Лидии его тёплый свитер и шерстяные носки шерифа, но, кажется, её не слишком это спасает.  
– Мне кажется, что я теперь никогда не согреюсь, – признаётся она. – Я как ледяная статуя, Стайлз, и боюсь, что от любого неосторожного движения просто разлечусь на тысячи осколков…  
– Я буду осторожным, – неуклюже шутит Стайлз, и Лидия аккуратно бьёт его кулачком по груди. – Эй, не надо драться! Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что…  
– Я знаю, что ты хотел сказать, – обрывает его Лидия и шепчет: – Спасибо за носки, кстати, с ними гораздо лучше.  
Они оба знают, что Лидия говорит вовсе не о носках, и это невероятно здорово, когда не нужно тратить кучу пустых слов, чтобы объяснить кому-то, что именно ты имеешь в виду. Невероятно здорово, когда тебя понимают с полуслова.  
– Почему ты не позволила Эйдану отвезти тебя домой? – интересуется Стайлз, сквозь футболку ощущая, как пальцы Лидии стали чуть теплее.  
– Потому что я не хотела к себе домой, а хотела к тебе? – отвечает вопросом на вопрос Лидия, совсем не проясняя ситуацию. Каких-то пару лет назад за эти слова Стайлз продал бы душу, а теперь они оба понимают, что никакого подтекста в них нет, и Лидии нужен был кто-то, кто не будет задавать тупые вопросы. Кто-то наподобие Стайлза, кто всегда будет рядом вне зависимости от того, что с ними происходит. Верный рыцарь. Лучший друг.  
– И всё-таки? – Стайлз не даёт ей возможности уйти от вопроса. Он шестым чувством ощущает, что Лидия и сама хочет понять, почему она отказалась от сопровождения Эйдана, а Стайлз лишь озвучивает её мысли.  
– Потому что я не хотела давать ему ни единого шанса? – осторожно, будто бы наугад предполагает Лидия, а потом громко чихает, уткнувшись в футболку Стайлза. – Потому что я не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего? Потому что я не готова снова встречаться с убийцей? Выбери сам, Стайлз.  
\- О, да ладно, ты просто хотела примерить носки моего отца, признайся! – шутливо отвечает ей Стайлз, принимая каждый из её ответов. С Лидией всегда так: хочешь её понять – научись читать между строк. А Стайлз, похоже, вообще родился с этим умением.  
Какое-то время они молчат, и Стайлз с удивлением понимает, что Лидия, кажется, задремала. Что ж, у отца, похоже, будет новый повод подкалывать Стайлза, если он заглянёт в комнату, вернувшись со смены. Но это почти не беспокоит Стайлза, его гораздо больше волнует то, что он совершенно неожиданно понял сегодня. Лидия Мартин не просто очень сильно изменилась за последние пару лет, она полностью поменяла свои приоритеты: теперь Лидия дружит с лузерами и сторонится чертовски горячих, но ужасно проблемных парней и, кажется, ей совершенно наплевать, что по этому поводу думают окружающие.


End file.
